


Rage

by The_Aquarian



Category: Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Forgiveness, Gen, Introspection, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aquarian/pseuds/The_Aquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! The dynamic between Tygra and Lion-O changed greatly after "Between Brothers," so I wanted to explore how that might have happened. With Tygra finding peace and happiness in Cheetara, and Lion-O still full of anger and feeling betrayed, kept his emotions locked away until one benign moment unleashes them. If I had to put this in the ThunderCats timeline, it would be after "New Alliance" and before "The Trials of Lion-O, Part One."</p>
<p>Please let me know you what you think of the story!</p></blockquote>





	Rage

“Damn you!” Lion-O hissed, watching as the twig he was using for sword practice broke from a swing of Tygra’s own practice stick. Lion-O threw the wood on the ground and attempted to control the angry fire inside himself.

“Keep your emotions together, little brother, and you’ll do fine. Your sword skills are increasing since your encounter with the Duelist and the Drifter.” Tygra’s voice was reassuring, empty of the diatribes and digs that so often accompanied the tiger’s open mouth. Instead of criticizing his younger brother, he knelt down and picked up the wood. “Besides, we can use these for firewood.”

Lion-O sniffed in annoyance mixed with a bit of immaturity. He crossed his arms over his chest, failing to keep his rage from affecting his voice. “What? No snarky comments about how I’m not fit for the throne? For the sword? For the Spirit Stone? For stupidly thinking the races of Third Earth can coexist peacefully? Nothing at all?”

Tygra was getting ready to stand when Lion-O’s words halted him. The twigs fell from his arms as he stood sharply. He had been gentle when they were sparring, intentionally not going for a ‘killing stroke’ as they sparred. After Panthro arrived just in time to save their lives a few days earlier, the last thing Lion-O needed was a hurt hand. Earlier in the day, yes, he’d questioned Lion-O’s decision with the lizards, but he’d dropped the subject before they argued. Now what had started as a bit of fun as they gathered firewood was rapidly turning sour. He sensed an odd, dark fury coming from the lion and it worried him. “Excuse me?”

A growl ripped through Lion-O’s teeth as his rage finally exploded. He slammed a fist into Tygra’s jaw, following it up harsh upper cut that sent his big brother sprawling backwards. Tygra’s body collided harshly with a nearby tree. Leaves poured down and birds screamed as they flew away. Lion-O drew ragged breaths into his body. His anger was a wildfire burning through him. He wanted more – more dominance, more respect, more pain on the damned tiger cub his parents had chosen to bring into their royal family before his own birth. It felt so good to hit his brother, the object of his cruelty and torment. _“I hate you!”_ Lion-O screamed as loudly as he could, bits of spittle flying from his mouth.

As the young king let his rage seize him, releasing itself in a flurry of kicks and punches, Tygra did nothing to defend himself or attack back. In some way, he knew he deserved not the violence but this outburst, deserved Lion-O’s fury. He’d caused the king a great deal of pain and humiliation. 

As children, Tygra had wanted what he could never have and saw all of it was given to Lion-O freely. Lion-O had to earn _nothing_ , and yet _everything_ was given to him. Their kingdom of Thundera, their subjects, the Sword of Omens… Lion-O would spend days at a time in his room working on stupid tech project while Tygra helped Claudus, strategizing with their generals to plan an intricate military operation against the Lizard Army, attend trade negotiations with a neighboring kingdom, or represent his father and crown-prince brother at various social events. Lion-O was given more than Tygra would ever receive, though he worked ten times harder than Lion-O ever would. Tygra had earned the throne, but Lion-O would sit in it. The most Tygra could ever do would be to warm the seat.

When they’d fought on the Astral Plane and a mock Sword of Omens had found a home in Tygra’s hands, he’d realized something that allowed him to break free of his own inner darkness: It wasn’t Lion-O’s fault. Lion-O didn’t demand that he receive everything in the world and Tygra _not_ be given it instead. But that was how their lives were and how things worked in their royal family. Tygra didn’t have the same blood as Lion-O, blood that made the Sword the Omens sing, blood that revealed omens and the future and the past and animal races and mystical stones through visions. There was a beautiful power that burned within Lion-O. Tygra had suddenly seen and respected it during their battle. As much as he _wanted_ to hate his little brother, Tygra had never been able to. Lion-O was too precious to hate. He had thrown away his mock Sword of Omens then, at last accepting his little brother as his rightful king and joining him to battle Mumm-Ra and secure the Spirit Stone.

A kick to his side made breathing a bit harder for Tygra and triggered a memory from their childhood: _Lion-O, only a few years old, had been scared of the dark and he’d climb into Tygra’s bed, crying because of nightmares. He accidentally kicked Tygra in the side as he tried to wake his big brother. “I saw a creepy mummy! I’m so scared!” the little prince wailed._

_Tygra had been very annoyed. He was training with Grune in hand-to-hand combat at dawn and needed his sleep. “It was a dream, dummy; go back to your own bed.”_

_Lion-O’s little lip shook as tears poured down his fat baby cheeks. “But it said it was coming to get us, Tygra! It said it’d take Father away from us!”_

_The tiger sighed then sat up. He felt a strange peace inside him as he looked in his little brother’s blue eyes. Tygra placed a hand on his brother’s head and ruffled his red hair softly. “Lion-O, one day, you’re going to be a great king. You can conquer any bad dream. You tell your bad dreams that, too.”_

_“Really?” Lion-O’s blue eyes were big as saucers at Tygra’s words._

_“Of course. And if that bad dream doesn’t believe you, tell them I will personally make them sorry for scaring you.” Tygra winked at his brother then lightly flicked his nose with his fingers. “Now shut up and go to sleep.” He lay back down._

_Lion-O nodded, grabbed most of the covers, and snuggled up against his brother. “My big brother says I’ll be a great king one day and_ we _will stop you from scaring anyone,” he whispered as he closed his eyes._

_Tygra’s heart felt so full at that moment it nearly hurt. “Yes, we will,” he said with a smile._

Never had Tygra meant to turn into Lion-O’s worst nightmare. He had, though. When his little brother had needed support and encouragement, he’d torn Lion-O apart with criticisms, rejection, insults, and resentment. Yes, he’d still followed Lion-O’s orders, no matter what. But he had his reasons for questioning the king. Only two days before the Fall of Thundera, their father had taken Tygra aside. He was worried Lion-O would make a poor king and asked Tygra to once again mentor the prince and guide him as a counselor. _“My son, I worry about you brother. Lion-O’s head is in the clouds. He must know the realities of the crown, Tygra, and how it extends beyond these walls and into every bit of Third Earth. I know it won’t be easy for either of you, my son, but I trust you to prepare him. There is no one better. You must help him when I no longer can,”_ Claudus had said. But what had Tygra done days later? Defy, question, and insult the new king.

_No more_ , the tiger thought. _Never again will I do that to you, Lion-O, my brother_.

“…always questioning everything I do!” A swift kick brought Tygra back to the present and his little brother’s rage. “Mocking me! Making me look like a fool over and over! Breaking me down every damn day!” A punch sent the tiger sprawling sideways between the tree and the grass beneath it. When he picked up his head from the dirt, he realized a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. He coughed a couple times then spit out blood and a broken back tooth. It took everything he had to suppress the growl in his chest.

“Why can’t you accept me! Everything I do, you just have to tell me how _wrong_ it is and how _perfect_ you are-”

As Lion-O swung another fist at him, Tygra caught his little brother’s hand. His arm and shoulder hurt like hell from the effort, but he _had_ to get his brother’s attention. “Do you know… why I always… question… your decisions?” Tygra panted, each breath aching as he attempted to sit up. For a moment, the king stopped his assault, pulled back his fist. The tiger again sounded reassuring, not cruel, not even angry over the punches and kicks that had very obviously injured him. Just like earlier with the broken sticks, Tygra sounded _kind_. It was such a foreign emotion for the king to associate with the tiger. “Because no one… else can.”

Lion-O’s blue eyes widen and his nostrils flared in anger. “ _Everyone_ can-”

" _Not_ carry the weight… of _our_ father. I can because… I’m your brother, your equal… Their positions are subservient… But not ours.” Tygra pushed through the pain of breathing and speaking, both ragged sounds. “I must question… what you do… because you don’t… have the counselors and the advisors… surrounding you like Father did.” Tygra leaned his back against the tree for support and tried to rise, only to have his left leg go out beneath him.

“Shut up! I’m tired of your excuses and you trying to justify all you’ve done as being good for me! _You_ have caused me more pain and suffering than Mumm-Ra has! For all I know, it could be _him_ wearing your skin this past year for all the hell you've brought into my life! Every single move, every thought, every decision – you've questions and threatened and tried to destroy me!” Lion-O grabbed the Sword of Omens from its sheath. His face went still, his eyes steely. “Every single time you opened your mouth against me was an act of treason, _brother_.” Lion-O spoke the last word with sarcasm. 

_He’s right_ , the tiger thought sadly. _I have been his worst enemy, not a brother, and I know it._ Tygra’s amber eyes were sad but determined, a look that unnerved Lion-O slightly. “Little brother, someone… must always question the king.”

Tygra again tried to stand, again fell back down. Lion-O gripped the sword harder, placed the tip against Tygra’s throat to stop him from moving. As the king’s hand shook slightly, a small bead of red blood formed. 

“A king may call it treason, but if no one says anything… a tyrant is born,” the tiger continued, his voice faint as he drew in sharp breaths. “Cheetara and Panthro and the kittens, they are all your _subjects_. They are unable… to question you within their stations… But _we_ were raised together, Lion-O. Claudus was _our_ father…. You were bored with the palace, so perhaps you forgot… Father had many advisors he spoke with… before making any decision, big or small… but all you have is one…You’re right. I have been unfair to you.” A small rim of tears built up in his amber eyes. For the first time, Lion-O saw compassion in them, an emotion he’d never known his brother possessed, and it startled him. “I have committed treason, yes… but I am the only one, though, who can question you without destroying… your true authority as our king… I’ve questioned you because… I love my little brother enough to want him to be a great king.” Tygra spread his arms as wide as he could in a gesture of surrender. _Pride be damned_ , he thought. “I have committed treason many times over… I have questioned everything and anything you have done. I have been… cruel, and an enemy. Yes, I am guilty… and I am so sorry, Lion-O.” Tygra smiled gently at his little brother then closed his eyes. _Whatever you choose, I love you, little brother_ , he thought. “Now, my king… I accept your judgment.” 

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then, instead of a blade against his skin, Tygra felt warmth. Lion-O wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close. “I always thought you hated me, since we were cubs,” the young king said, his voice cracking with pain and sorrow. “I thought the darkness inside you was always hatred and jealousy for what I was given. I never… I _never_ knew you cared about me at all, except to hate me.” 

Tygra returned the embrace as best he could. “You’re my little brother. _Of course_ I care about you! I’m sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you. Words aren’t enough, but I’ll help you more from now on. Lion-O, I will _never_ betray you, never hurt you, never turn against you. We have too much of our lives left to be at odds with each other.” 

“Good point. We never know when those lives might end with all this fighting going on,” Lion-O said as he leaned back and sat in front of his brother, thinking on what he said. 

As cubs, they had watched the counsellors and advisors to their father come and depart and return, carrying different views from this person or that region. Even if he had hated the advice, the king had listened. It had helped make Claudus the celebrated and revered king he was. Tygra had spent a great deal more time around their father than Lion-O had, even advising their father on military strategies occasionally, so Tygra better understood the necessity of counselors raising objections. The final decision always went to King Claudus, of course, but that final decision was always better for the kingdom if the king understood all of the benefits and consequences of his choice. 

Thundera had seen tyrant kings who never listened to others. The kingdom had _always_ suffered greatly under their reigns. _A ruler who ignores the advice of others damns them all_ , Jaga had once told Lion-O. Considering how tiny his broken kingdom was now, and with only a handful of his subjects still living, the best thing Lion-O could do was listen. If his brother had advised their father, then he was more than capable of advising Lion-O and deserved to be heard. But it did _not_ mean Tygra had to be so damn cruel. 

“It’s one thing to question and advise, but you have a tendency to go for the jugular. You are…” Lion-O’s voice trailed off. 

“An arrogant, mean son of a bitch who thinks he knows it all and acts like it, too?” Tygra suggested, a trace of humor lacing his words. Lion-O was shocked to realize Tygra finally understood his own faults. It was why he had let Lion-O take out his anger so violently without stopping him. A pang of regret sounded in the king’s heart. 

"Something like that.” A small smile appeared on Lion-O’s face as he looked away to hide the sadness in his eyes. 

The king and the prince knew it was time to mend the fences broken between them. 

“I did some of it to make you tough, only to realize you already were.” Tygra gave his brother a one-sided grin. “From here on, I’ll be a better brother and counselor. No more challenging _every_ thing.” 

“Just don’t go completely silent. Then I’ll have to worry if you’re on your deathbed.” Lion-O jumped to his feet, extended a hand to his brother. 

Slowly, and with a great deal of help, Tygra stood. Lion-O slid the Sword of Omens back into its sheath then grabbed the pieces of wood broken earlier. 

Every step seemed to hurt Tygra. Lion-O hadn’t realized how thoroughly a beating he had given his brother, and the whole time, his brother had not once raised a hand to stop it. Suddenly Lion-O stopped, unbalancing Tygra, who pulled them both to the ground. 

“What was _that_ for?” the tiger complained, wincing as he held a hand across his abdomen and left ribcage. 

You… You would have let me kill you back there.” Lion-O wasn’t asking. His blue eyes studied the ground, unable to look at his brother. 

Tygra nodded slowly. “I had a chance to get rid of my anger in the Astral Plane, and I laid down my weapon to fight beside you instead of against you. But you haven’t had the opportunity to spend your rage. It may not have been the best place and _definitely_ not how I would have wanted it, but it’s gone now, isn’t it? Whatever was in you?” 

_He’s right_ , Lion-O thought, relieved to be free of the rage that had struck him so quickly. _It was like an arrow hit me and poisoned my heart against him. If he hadn’t stopped me when he did…_ The idea of what he’d nearly done to his brother scared him. “Yes. It’s all gone,” he said with true relief. 

“You were right, too,” Tygra said. “Mumm-Ra has been nowhere as cruel to you as I have been. If killing me would give you peace and allow you to better lead our kingdom, I wasn’t going to stop you.” 

They didn’t say anything for a while as Lion-O moved around to Tygra’s drooping left shoulder and helped pop it back into alignment. _I’m glad I’m not as strong as him_ , Lion-O thought. _Otherwise, we wouldn’t be dealing with sprains and wrenched joints_. He was again relieved to be nothing like his big brother. As Tygra worked on his right elbow, Lion-O turned his face to the clouds, wondering what secrets they held. Above them, the sky turned from azure to amethyst. They watched as fireflies began to appear and move about. 

“Lion-O, I’d never turn on you or betray you,” Tygra said. He’d been tempted to steal the true Sword of Omens from his brother but, in the end, knew he couldn’t. They had stood side by side in an effort to defeat Mumm-Ra rather than against each other. “You need to know that.” 

“I do.” 

“If that’s how you see me, though, and how you see Cheetara…” He sighed. _Maybe our love is hopeless._ The thought hurt him. 

“I did at first,” the king said. “But then I saw you happy. It’s a rare thing with you, brother. I didn’t know about your history with her or how long you’ve loved her because you never said anything. Really, though… I’m happy to see you happy. It's done wonders for you.” 

Tygra released a breath of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding. With no parents to approve of his mate, he had unknowingly expected his little brother - and rival for Cheetara's affections - to say something. “We need to get back,” he finally said. “The others will start worrying.” 

“Cheetara is going to murder me for hurting you,” Lion-O muttered, shaking his head and helping his brother to his feet. Carefully he looped one of the tiger’s arms over his own shoulders. 

Tygra tried to laugh but hissed in pain. “That’s an _under_ statement of what she’ll do, little brother.” He wanted to hope that Lion-O really did accept his relationship with Cheetara, whom Tygra was humbled to call his mate. “I’m not exactly in shape to hold her back, either.” He winked at his little brother, who laughed. 

Both brothers knew they would still argue; that’s what brothers did. Tygra would insist that one way was better while Lion-O disagreed, and Lion-O would occasionally ignore everyone and jump headlong into something. But Tygra would be gentler and think through his words in the future, and Lion-O would be more receptive and not keep his anger so pent up. Underneath every quarrel, every question, every snarky comment and sharp look to come, though, Lion-O and Tygra understood each other at last. 

It took a while for them to get back to the campsite. When they did appear, it was full dark and growing chilly. Panthro had a fire burning and Cheetara and Kat were adding ingredients to the cooking pot. Kit was playing a happy tune on her flute. 

“Lion-O! Tygra!” Kat shouted when he spotted them. 

“What the hell happened to you two?” Panthro asked, stunned at the bloodied, beat up Tygra leaning on Lion-O’s shoulder. 

“Tygra!” Cheetara yelled, bolting to his side. “Are you okay?” 

“I fell down and got beat up a bit,” Tygra said with a sideways smile. 

That night, as they sat around the fire, Lion-O puzzled over what the Book of Omens meant by indicating ‘up.’ Panthro fussed about the book being broken again, Cheetara wondered if the Spirit Stone might hold answers about this next one while carefully bandaging her mate, and Kit and Kat played with Snarf off to the side, offering suggestions every once in a while. 

“What do you think?” 

Tygra looked up from the fire, its flames dancing in his amber eyes. He had been listening carefully but didn’t interrupt. Lion-O’s ideas were good and well thought out, a solid mix of what Lion-O and his comrades thought. _Just like a king needs to think_ , Tygra realized. 

Cheetara and Panthro braced themselves slightly for whatever sarcastic remarks were coming. They were surprised when none appeared. 

“I think whatever you decide, it’ll be a good decision, my king.” Tygra smiled at Lion-O and Lion-O, free of his pent-up rage and feeling his brother’s support and encouragement, smiled back. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The dynamic between Tygra and Lion-O changed greatly after "Between Brothers," so I wanted to explore how that might have happened. With Tygra finding peace and happiness in Cheetara, and Lion-O still full of anger and feeling betrayed, kept his emotions locked away until one benign moment unleashes them. If I had to put this in the ThunderCats timeline, it would be after "New Alliance" and before "The Trials of Lion-O, Part One."
> 
> Please let me know you what you think of the story!


End file.
